


something 'bout you

by moonhobi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Jisol, M/M, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonhobi/pseuds/moonhobi
Summary: Seungkwan is obsessed with rising YouTube star @hongjoshua, and one day his song plays on the radio. Hansol hears Joshua's voice, and he instantly falls in love.





	something 'bout you

**Author's Note:**

> alternatively titled: there isn't enough jisol so i decided to write some 
> 
> ft. youtuber!joshua, platonic!verkwan and best friends jeonghan + jihoon
> 
> oh oh also there's slightly implied nsfw near the end of this. it's really mild and only lasts for a tiny section.

The first time he heard his voice was on the radio. Hansol was driving back to his apartment, Seungkwan fiddling with the radio knobs before finding a station he was satisfied with.

"And here on air, we have up and coming guitarist Joshua Hong! He has a following of over 100,000 on YouTube, and we're so excited to have him with us today!" The overly excited radio host announced.

Seungkwan smiled. "I love his videos. He's incredible on the guitar." Hansol flashed a languid smirk, only half listening to the radio program.

Time seemed to stop when he heard his voice.

"Oh, thank you," Hansol could hear the blush in his voice, "it's a pleasure to be here!"

His voice was soft and comforting. It was like returning home after a long day of work. It was like being swaddled up in blankets while cozying up next to a fire, it was like cosmic dust spattered against the night sky.

Hansol turned up the volume, Seungkwan raising an eyebrow but saying nothing.

"So, tell us, how did you get your start on YouTube?"

"Well," Hansol could listen to his voice on repeat for days, "I sing at my church, and my friend suggested that I upload my covers on YouTube, and it went from there." Seungkwan sighed happily, his chin resting in his hand. His elbow was resting on the glove compartment. "You gotta check out his covers sometime. They're incredible."

"And now you're producing your own original music! That's amazing!" The radio host was overly enthusiastic. Joshua gave a small laugh. God, Hansol had never even seen him, yet he was obsessed with his voice, the way he formed sentences, the small verbal quirks only Joshua seemed to have.

"Making music of my own really was a great learning experience. I also got to work with a bunch of my best friends, which also was really fun."

"Alright, next up we'll be playing Adore U by the one and only Joshua Hong! Any words you'd like to say to introduce your song?" Joshua gave another small laugh.

"I hope you enjoy this song, shoutout to Jeonghan and Woozi for all their help!" And with that, Joshua's voice faded away, before the intro to Adore U started blasting through Hansol's car speakers. Seungkwan drummed his fingers against the glove compartment, humming along to the song. Hansol caught himself humming as well.

When Hansol got home that night, he binge-watched every single one of Joshua Hong's YouTube videos. Granted, it wasn't the best for his inconsistent sleep schedule. But once he watched the first video, he was hooked and couldn't stop. Needless to say, Hansol ended up subscribing to Joshua's channel and began harbouring a bit of a crush.

The next day, while eating a concoction of rice, meat and vegetables and scrolling through @hongjoshua 's feed, Seungkwan decided to address the elephant in the room.

"I've gotten you obsessed with Joshua Hong, haven't I?" Seungkwan questioned, spooning some rice into his mouth. Hansol awkwardly laughed, a soft blush dusting his cheeks.

"Maybe..."

Seungkwan's face broke out into a smile. "I now finally have someone else to talk about Joshua Hong with!" He enthusiastically cheered. Hansol rolled his eyes.

"How did you know?"

"Oh please, I'm your roommate and you know how shitty your headphones are. I could hear Adore U playing at 2am."

Hansol's blush deepened.

"Remind me to get a new pair of headphones sometime, please."

-

Hansol eventually mustered enough courage to direct message Joshua on Instagram.

 **@vernonc** : _hi! i'm a huge fan of your music and i can't wait to listen to any future projects of yours :D_

He wasn't expecting Joshua to respond, or even notice him but after a while when he recieved no response he felt dejected. Hansol swore to never check his direct messages for the next few weeks solely in pure embarassment for what he sent. Seungkwan was scrolling through his camera roll, glancing over at Hansol who was slumped over on the couch.

"What's wrong?"

"Joshua Hong hasn't seen or responded to a DM I sent him on Instagram. He probably I'm a weird creep and doesn't want to acknowledge my existence." Hansol whined, burying his head in the suede pillows. Seungkwan responded with an eyeroll.

"You're being overly dramatic. I'm sure that's not the case. C'mon, let's go get some instant ramen or something."

-

A couple weeks had passed after the direct message incident. Hansol was napping on the couch, crappy headphones plugged in and listening to, surprisingly, not music by Joshua Hong. He was drifting off to sleep before Seungkwan burst into the room.

"Hansol! You'll never believe what happened at the cafe today."

Seungkwan worked part time at a local cafe. It paid well, and he got free coffee all the time. Hansol pushed his headphones off his head, blearily opening his eyes. "Did Jun fake propose to you again?" Seungkwan threw his head back in laughter. "I wish." He slid his jacket off his shoulders, along with his backpack. Rushing over to the couch, Hansol scooted over as Seungkwan sat down.

"So, today Adore U was playing in the cafe and naturally, I sang along. And you'll never believe who I saw."

"Who?"

"Yoon Jeonghan!"

Hansol's eyes widened, jaw dropping to the floor. "Fuck. Now way, you're kidding me." Seungkwan furiously nodded. "It was him, right there. So turns out he heard me singing, and he actually complimented me!"

"Holy shit."

"And then he freaking asked me to do a recording of Adore U with Joshua! He said that Joshua was thinking about releasing a album that featured other artists." Hansol's jaw was still on the ground.

"Holy fuck, shit, dude that's incredible!"

A smirk found its way into Seungkwan's face. "And because I'm such a great friend, I might've mentioned my friend who's an up and coming rapper who goes by the alias Vernon..." Hansol fell off the couch.

"No you didn't." He gasped.

Seungkwan grinned. "But I did."

Hansol momentarily forgot how to breathe.

-

Seungkwan had explained that Jeonghan had set up a date about one week later to meet in the studio with him and Joshua. That gave Hansol some time to fully digest the situation and to prepare himself. The night before, Hansol was positive that he was prepared, but the morning of, he was a babbling mess. "What if I look like a fool in front of Joshua? He'll never want to see me ever again!" He whined, rapidly spooning chunks of cereal with milk into his mouth. "What if I accidentally choke while I rap?" He downed his glass of juice. Seungkwan rubbed circles on Hansol's back.

"Don't overthink this. You're a great rapper, and you'll do fine. Besides, you've seen all his videos. Joshua is a really sweet guy." He softly said between bites of his granola bar. Hansol sniffed.

Hansol was still a nervous wreck on the drive to the recording studio. Seungkwan was driving, of course. God knows what might happen if Hansol tried to drive in his current state. They pulled up to the parking lot of the studio, Hansol slipping a pair of sunglasses over his eyes before exiting the car. He heard a snort from the other side of the car as Seungkwan locked the car.

"You never wear those." He laughed. Hansol crossed his arms, before deciding to ditch the sunglasses act entirely.

As they entered the studio, a man with pastel pink hair cheerfully greeted them. "Hi! You must be Seungkwan!" He extended a hand and Seungkwan shook it. "I'm Jihoon. That's Vernon, right?"

Hansol nodded. "Yup, but Hansol's fine."

"Sounds cool. Follow me, I'll lead you to the recording booth." Jihoon and Seungkwan began animatedly chatting, Hansol tuning out the conversation. With every step he took, he became more and more nervous and soon his palms were sweaty.

"Okay, here we are." Jihoon held open the door as the two walked in.

Hansol took in a deep breath.

Sitting on a stool, in the middle of the studio and looking as pretty as ever was Joshua Hong. Jeonghan was sitting beside him, typing away on a laptop. As the door opened, the two turned around. Hansol was about to say a greeting, but the second his eyes met Joshua's, all the words were sucked out of his mouth. Seungkwan seemed to notice and bless him, decided to do the talking.

"Hello! It's such a honor to be here, we're big fans of your work." Joshua smiled giving a small wave. "Ah, thank you." He lowered his head bashfully. "Jeonghan has been saying a lot of amazing stuff about you and I'd love to hear you sing!" He got up, Jihoon now sitting in front of the soundbooth, turning various knobs and flicking some switches.

"And this is Vernon?" Fuck, the way he said his name. Technically, it was only his alias, but damn.

"Hansol's cool." Hansol shyly smiled.

"Oh! Okay, hello Hansol, it's nice to meet you." Hansol wanted to melt into a puddle, his heart felt like it was going to burst. It was heavenly to listen to recordings and videos of Joshua speaking, but it was a thousand times better in real life. Hansol was surprised he hadn't combusted yet.

Joshua's voice brought him back to reality. "Seungkwan mentioned that you rap," a soft snort came from Jeonghan and Hansol immediately began sweating, "and my friend Seungcheol wrote a rap to accompany the song. It'd be cool if we could hear you take it for a spin." He handed Hansol a sheet of paper with lyrics, and their hands briefly brushed.

Joshua's eyes met Hansol's, and he was pretty sure he imagined Joshua's eyes widening. "S-so," Joshua strangely began to stutter, "how about you two warm up in the hallway? I need to talk to Jeonghan and Jihoon for a bit."

"Oh, uh, yeah! For sure." Hansol slowly nodded, awkwardly stepping outside, Seungkwan following suit.

As the door to the studio shut, Hansol dropped to the floor, hands anxiously running through his hair. "Fuck. Shit, fuck, they hate me."

"Hansol, they-"

He cut Seungkwan off. "No. Did you see the way Jeonghan scoffed at me, the way Joshua started to stutter? Fuck." He groaned. "I meet my idol and immediately he hates me." Seungkwan softly sighed, running a hand through Hansol's hair while whispering words to comfort him.

-

" _Jeonghan_! That was uncalled for."

" _Seungkwan mentioned you rap!_ " Jeonghan imitated Joshua. "It's not like you haven't been stalking **@vernonc** for the past week, definitely not. _The_ Joshua Hong would never dream of it."

"You're embarrassing me in front of him." Joshua groaned, Jihoon smirked. "Don't forget the part where he stuttered." Jihoon added, Jeonghan grinning. "What did I ever do to deserve this." Joshua deadpanned. Jeonghan and Jihoon began snickering, Joshua nervously biting his bottom lip. "He seemed a little...off. You don't think he hates me, right?"

"Joshua, no one hates you. The only people who so are sad internet trolls who have no life." Jeonghan assured. "Now c'mon, let's call them back in. You really gotta hear Seungkwan sing."

-

Seungkwan singing was one of Hansol's favourite things on the planet. It was right after Joshua Hong's YouTube videos. Everyone was blown away and he did a couple recordings. Yet, every now and then Joshua kept sending him sideways glances that made Hansol's heart beat faster than Seungkwan when he heard there was kimbap.

"Okay, that was fucking incredible. You really are talented." Jihoon said, and Seungkwan blushed, glancing away. "How about we hear Hansol now?"

Hansol's head shot up, getting up from the stool he was sitting on. He had read the rap about 20 times now and it was pretty good, and simple enough. Whoever this Seungcheol was, they were really good at writing raps. Seungkwan stepped out of the recording booth, giving a slap on Hansol's back to assure him. He inhaled deeply, putting the lyric sheet on a music stand inside the booth. Jihoon looked up. "Put those headphones on, and I'll start playing the backing music. Start whenever you're ready."

Hansol nodded, slipping the headphones on and taking a deep breath. He tried to focus, to tell himself that Joshua Hong definitely wasn't going to listen to him rap. Once he opened his mouth and started to rap, it seemed as if the whole world faded away. It was just him, the headphones, and the lyric sheet. Maybe the music stand too. The words smoothly flowed out, his eyes slipping shut as he let the music pounding through his ears take over. When he got to the last word, he waited a couple seconds before exhaling.

Holy shit, he did it.

He looked over at Jeonghan, Jihoon, Seungkwan and Joshua. Joshua. His eyes were wide, mouth slightly parted.

"Holy-"

"That was otherworldly." Joshua gasped. "We're definitely including that on the album." Hansol's face was burning at this point. "I, oh, um, thank you." He was stupidly in love with Joshua and everyone in the room except for Joshua himself could tell.

"How about we leave you two alone?" Jeonghan said out of absolutely nowhere, adding a small wink. Hansol was a sputtering mess, exclaiming that it absolutely wasn't nescicary but before he knew it, he was alone in a room with Joshua.

 _What exactly does one do when they're alone with their idol that they might just maybe have a crush on?_ Hansol thought.

"You're **@vernonc** on Instagram, right?" Joshua broke the silence with a small smile.

"Oh, uh, yeah. That's me. Why?"

"Well, uh, a while ago you sent me a direct message..." Fuck. A thousand thoughts were swirling in Hansol's brain, and he was terrified of his worst nightmare coming true. "I'm so sorry if I scared you off or anything!" Hansol quickly shouted, flushing in embarrassment and desperately wanting to slip away. Joshua's eyes widened, quickly shaking his head. "Oh, no no no! I, ah, it was a really sweet message, thank you." He was now avoiding Hansol's gaze, staring down at his feet and smiling. Cute. "Oh." Joshua let out an awkward laugh. "Yeah. I checked out some of your videos on Instagram, they're super good."

Hansol scratched the back of his neck. "Ah, you don't need to flatter me when you're the human embodiment of perfection." It was a pretty sappy line, but Hansol didn't really care.

"Perfection? No, no, definitely not me." His voice had gone softer than normal, Joshua clasping his cheeks with his hands. "You're perfect."

If Hansol was swooning for Joshua before, now he was deeply and madly in love. He wasn't sure how Joshua would react to the next few words he was going to say, but fuck it. He had to take a chance.

"Hey uh, I know you're busy, famous YouTuber and all but if you're free sometime, wanna, uh, go out?" The biggest smile broke out on Joshua's face, and Hansol wanted to capture the expression on a camera, print it out, and frame it on a wall.

" _Yes_ , fuck, yes I'd love to."

-

A couple of dates and recording sessions later, the two hit it off.

Hansol had watched every single one of Joshua's videos and expected him to be amazing.

Joshua turned out to be extraordinary.

He was sweet, kind, caring, and extremely down to Earth. His channel was rapidly growing yet he still was incredibly humble.

The way he looked at Hansol made Hansol weak in the knees.

The first time Joshua serenaded him he was so blissed out and happy nothing could've made him upset that day.

Hansol eventually found himself in Joshua's bed, flustered and sticky. Joshua walked back into his bedroom with a pack of wet wipes. Hansol gave a lazy smile. "Normally people use tissues but I'm not really a tissues kind of person." Joshua shyly smiled, opening the pack and starting to clean Hansol.

Fuck, Hansol was head over heels for Joshua. Joshua briefly left the room to toss out the dirty wet wipes, returning promptly and slipping back under the covers. He pulled the soft blanket over the two of them and pulled Hansol closer, spooning him.

"I love you." Hansol breathed.

He turned around so that he was facing Joshua. "The first time I heard your voice on the radio, I fell in love." Joshua's eyes widened. "You found out about me from that one radio program I did? Huh, you sap." He grins, peppering kisses all over Hansol's face.

"I love you too."

-

Two years later, Joshua and Hansol were still going steady.

Like any realtionship, they had a couple bumps along the way but they always stayed loyal to one another. Joshua's YouTube career was skyrocketing and he had just hit 2 million subscribers. He was scheduled to go on a tour around Korea and America. He released an album featuring the up and coming rapper Vernon.

Hansol and Joshua were at the café they had their first date at, being the cheesy lovebirds that they were. Joshua's hands were wrapped around a glass of apple juice, Hansol chugging a cup of coffee. "Hansol, do you really need to drink your coffee like that?" Joshua joked, eyes twinkling. Hansol finished off his coffee, grinning. "Yep." The two continued chatting, hands intertwined and only focusing on one another.

That was, until Adore U started blasting throughout the café. A bright red blush spread throughout Joshua's face. He still got flustered whenever he heard his music being played, and Hansol thought it was the most adorable thing ever.

"What an iconic song." Hansol sighed. "It reminds me of the first time I fell in love with your voice."

Joshua giggled. "You're like a grandpa reminiscing on his past."

Hansol smirked, switching into his overly dramatic narrator voice. "About two years ago, a man by the name of Hansol Vernon Choi was driving home, with his friend Seungkwan..."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys liked that! if you have any requests for a jisol fic, comment them down below :D
> 
> ( also follow me on listography - i'm moonhobi there too )


End file.
